1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear structure and rear equipment for a straddle type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
As a conventional rear structure for a straddle type vehicle, there has been known a structure wherein a rear carrier is attached to a support portion provided on a body frame and grab rails can be attached as a substitute for the rear carrier. See, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-284075.
However, in the conventional rear structure for the straddle type vehicle mentioned above, the rear equipment such as the rear carrier and the grab rails cannot be mounted at the same time. It is desirable to be able to mount the rear equipment and the grab rails at the same time.